Sleeping With Ghosts
by PiNkInSaNiTy
Summary: [HIATUS] Because sometimes to regain something we have lost we have to pretend we never had it to begin with.
1. Sasuke

"WHAT?" Naruto, with his bird's nest blonde hair, and robin's egg eyes, shouted. Said shout was directed at his best friend/employer Haruno, Sakura. Sakura stared back at him. Her grass green eyes were filled with determination, for you see, Naruto was not the easiest person to deal with, especially not when one is trying to get him to take an unwanted job. "You've got to be kidding me! No way am I going to stay in some run down old castle with a murderous ghost!" The blonde boy continued to rant on about why no one, including his-self, wanted to accept the job. His loose fitting orange sweater swayed with the movements of his flailing arms and the vibration of his body as he continued to yell.

Sakura leaned back in her seat other side of the table, her bubble gum pink hair bounced slightly with the movement and her bangs fell in her face. She blew them away with a puff of air and gave a soft sigh when they fell right back down. She leaned over to her right to whisper something to her husband Rock, Lee.

Though Lee and Sakura were married, Sakura simply refused to take her husbands name stating that 'If she were to change her name it would take away from her image.' Naruto and Lee couldn't understand why she thought that, but they let her have her ways. Though Naruto's crush on the woman had gone and passed he still admired her for her strong spirit and persistent ways, she had never lost an argument in her life and she didn't intend to start now.

"Naruto-kun please calm down." She folded her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs. She watched the bright red nail polish as her fingers moved around each other. "I'm sorry, but all of the other employees are either away on vacation or are already working a case."

Naruto looked to Lee for assistance. The man simply shrugged his shoulders, the green material of his turtle-neck sweater wrinkled for a moment before relaxing back onto his skin. Lee hadn't said anything, but Naruto could clearly hear what the bushy browed male was thinking, _It's a losing battle, you might as well quit._

"What are the details?" Naruto slumped forward in his seat, his hair brushing over the table top.

Sakura smiled at her friend and clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh, Naruto! I knew you wouldn't let me down! Lee could you get the folder for this case?"

Lee was dragged out of the blank state he had fallen into and nodded once before getting up and heading to another room the Naruto hadn't noticed when he'd entered the building.

Sakura watched as her husband, who closely resembled a humanoid bush with over sized eyebrows, left the room. "Naruto," She called his name as if he was a young child. "Do be careful. Not only are you one of my best employees, you are one of my closest friends. I simply wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

Naruto tapped his feat on the floor, not caring to respond to his friends shot speech. _Thump, tap, thump, thump, tap…_

Lee came in with an over stuffed manila folder and set it down in front of the blonde who was seated in the high-backed chair.

"Those are the case files. If you have any questions the phone number of the person you should contact is stapled to the back." Naruto turned the parcel over and found that there was indeed a phone number written in Sakura's elegant calligraphy. He also noted that there was a map folded into a neat square taped beside it. Naruto read the words 'Just in case' with a heart beside it written on the otherwise clean paper.

When the blonde looked up again to see that the other male was already back at his wife's side. "Am I dismissed?"

Sakura nodded and motioned with her perfectly manicured hand toward the door in which Naruto had entered. He pushed himself away from the table and stood, rather clumsily from sitting for so long, and left.

………

"God damn it!" Naruto placed his now bleeding finger in his mouth. 'That's the fifth time today that I've been bitten by a rodent!' He swatted the small field mouse with his foot and watched as it scampered away.

It had been a week since he had accepted the case of 'The Blue Man' and three days since he had arrived at Arundel castle. He had yet to read the case files so all he knew was the information that Sakura had informed him of. Which was…limited to say the least, all he knew was that the ghost had killed four teenage boys for reasons unknown and he was most likely to be spotted in the library.

He was currently walking through the third floor corridor. According to the map this was where all of the main bedrooms were located. He had passed a few family portraits earlier and made note that a few of the faces had been ripped off of their owners. Which meant that it was always the, what he assumed to be older brother's face that was missing.

Naruto came to a stop when he spotted yet another portrait…but this one was different. Naruto took two steps forward…he paused. He took four steps back and stopped.

He glared at the portrait of the young man clad in black. The ink haired boy's eyes were following him! That he knew, was not normal. He walked up to the portrait and waved his hand in front of the painting's face. It blinked.

Naruto took his bible out of the bag he had slung over his right shoulder. Blood started to seep out of the bottom of the golden frame that the portrait was in. A voice popped into his head.

'What do you want?'

Naruto stared at the painting his hands shaking. Blood was starting to seep into his shoes. If his mind had been functioning correctly, he would have made a mad dash for the nearest exit.

'What do you want!' The voice was louder now. The painting's eyes turned from onyx to red.

"W-who are y-y-you." Naruto choked out his voice barely above a whisper.

The blood ceased to flow and began to soak into the wall and floor.

'Uchiha Sasuke.'

Naruto returned his bible to his bag. "That's you in the painting, isn't it?"

'No. It's Batman.'

Naruto frowned. "Are you the one who killed those boys?"

It took the voice, now known as Sasuke, to respond. 'And what if I am.'

Naruto held his breath. "Are you going to kill me as well."

'No.'

"Where are you?" Naruto noticed that the painting no longer seemed to be following him.

"Behind you."

Naruto gave a startled yelp before whipping around to come face to face with what he though could only be described as perfection. He took a step back to regain his balance.

"You're Sasuke?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't ask stupid questions like that."

Naruto heard the large steel doors open signaling someone's arrival. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise.

"I wonder who that could be?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He nearly screamed. In Sasuke's place was the most terrifying creature he had ever seen. It had all of Sasuke's features, but his skin was rotten and chunks of it were falling off. His eyes were sunken back into his skull and part the left side of his face was missing revealing the bone that was underneath. His clothing was no longer the neatly pressed elegant substance it once was, now it was gray and torn with blood stains along the front. The worst part though was the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be…

………

R&R


	2. Kiba

Naruto took two steps toward the ghost boy.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked his head towards Naruto before tilting his head causing his neck to crack. Naruto flinched at the sound and wrapped his hand around the rosary that he wore around his neck.

"It seems we have a visitor…" Sasuke vanished for a brief second before reappearing halfway down the corridor. He turned back to Naruto.

"Follow me. We should greet out guest, Naruto."

'How does he know my name?'

'I know many things Naruto.'

"Sasuke you're scaring me." Naruto tightened his grip in the rosary causing his hand to bleed.

Sasuke cracked his neck again. "So long…I've been waiting so long…"

His voice no longer sounded human, it sounded like wind…a very scary type of wind.

"Hello? Naruto?"

'Kiba!' Naruto ran towards the end of the hallway where the stairs were located. He squeezed his eyes shut as he passed Sasuke. He opened them a moment later and didn't look back until he reached the stairs.

Naruto turned around to see if Sasuke was following him. It seemed that that ghost boy was no longer there.

Naruto scanned the corridor one last time before descending the steps to meet his friend. When he reached the entrance hall Kiba was tapping his foot impatiently on the marble floor.

"Took ya long enough!" Kiba walked over to his friend and slapped him on the back. "Man I just got back from one crazy ass job! The ghost of some random old man was haunting a candy factory. Scared the shit out of a couple kids. It was pretty funny actually…until he messed with Akamaru that is." Kiba motioned towards the little dog that was resting on his head.

Naruto looked up at the dog and his eyes widened. "What the hell happened to him!"

"Taffy got stuck in his fur." Kiba pat the dog on the head. "He wouldn't stop whining when I cut it out of his fur.

Naruto took the dog off of Kiba's head. "He looks kinda like a poodle now." The dog growled and turned its head away from the blonde.

Naruto gave Akamaru back to his owner. "So…Ya want anything to eat?" He motioned with his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure why not."

The two friends walked off, oblivious to the black haired boy that was watching them from the top of the stairs.

'I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return to me. My Naruto.'


	3. Lovers Past

:Flashback:

Sasuke stared at his brother in horror.

"How could you!" The dying blonde beside him shouted. "They were your family! You bastard!"

"Naruto stop, please." Sasuke dragged his heavy body over to his blonde lover.

"Why Should I!" Naruto bit his lip as blood began to drip from his mouth.

Itachi smirked at the display. His brother was pathetic, as was Naruto, though he gave the blonde credit for having as much energy as he did considering all the blood he'd lost.

He aimed his musket at Naruto and shot the blonde through the head.

"Naruto!"

"Shut up." Itachi kicked his brother in his chest cracking a few of his ribs. "You'll be joining him soon enough dearest little brother."

Itachi knelt down beside Sasuke and held a knife to his chest. "But first, I think I'd like a souvenir." Itachi cut into the boy's chest causing Sasuke to scream in pain. He pulled the knife away and stuck his hand into the boy. "Goodbye Sasuke." With those final words he ripped out Sasuke's heart.

:End Flashback:

Sasuke watched as Naruto gestured wildly to his dog-like friend. They both started Laughing at a joke the blonde had made. A small smile graced the raven's lips, if only for a second.

He left his perch in the rafters and moved in so that he would be able to hear more of the conversation.

Naruto's laughter died down. "So. You still dating Hinata?"

"Are you kidding? We're engaged!" Kiba shoved his hand in Naruto's face.

Naruto moved his face away and swatted at Kiba's hand. "Okay, okay. I get it." He sighed.

"Have you found anybody yet."

'Sasuke' Naruto shook his head. "No."

"I'm starting to wonder if there's anyone out there for you man."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I know. It's kinda pathetic ya know?"

Kiba smile at his friend. "I'm sure you'll find someone." He looked at his watch. "Gotta go, Hinata and I have a date." Kiba got up and left the kitchen. He paused at the front door. "Oh, and Tsunade wants you to call her later!" With that he exited the castle.

"Well he's interesting."

Naruto yelped and dropped the cup of tea he had been holding.

"Sasuke don't do that!"


	4. Stalker

Naruto walked up the stairway that would take him to his room, Sasuke followed not three feet behind him. Naruto looked back for the fifth time in a minute. Sasuke still hadn't gone back to normal and it was really starting to freak the blonde out. He REALLY wanted to get away from the raven haired boy.

Naruto began to run up the stairs and skipped every other step. When he hit the top he made a sharp left and made a mad dash for his room.

Sasuke wasn't worried about catching up with the blonde man. It's not like walls would stop him anyway. He continued to walk on his way making every effort not to laugh at the idiot for thinking that he was as limited as a human.

Naruto slammed his door shut and locked it before searching through his bag.

"Got it!" He held a jar of holy water in front of his face and grinned before taking the lid off and splashing the water at the door.

Sasuke walked through the door just as Naruto flung the water at it, it went right through him.

"Dobe. I'm a ghost, not a vampire. That stuff doesn't work on me."

Said dobe glared at him. He noticed something that he hadn't before. There was a gold locket around Sasuke's neck with the initials S.U. on one side of it, and N.U. on the other. Unaware of his actions, Naruto reached out to grab it.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and shot him a death glare. He squeezed naruto's hand causing some of the blonde's fingers to crack.

"Touch it and I will kill you."

Sasuke let go of his hand and exited the room. He made a right and headed for the stairs. He opened the locket.

He stared longingly at the picture of a certain blonde dobe that was stationed beside his.

"If only you remembered."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto stared at the spot that Sasuke had been standing just moments ago.

'That asshole! He didn't have to go a bruise my hand to keep me from looking at it!'

He clenched his fist a couple of times before concluding that none of his fingers were broken. He sighed and picked his cell phone off of his nightstand and proceeded to call his 'grandmother.'

"Hello?" came Tsunade's groggy voice from the other end of the line.

"Heya old hag! Kiba said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, Naruto it's you! Yes, yes I did. I just wanted to tell you that Jiraiya will be coming to see you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just to see you. It's been two years you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Maybe you two can go for ramen."

Naruto perked up at the mere thought of the heavenly noodles.

"Yeah! That'd be great! Bye Tsunade!"

"Naruto wai-" He hung up the phone.

Tsunade sighed as she heard the familiar beeping noise signaling that the person on the other end had hung up.

"Never wants to listen to the things I say." She rubbed her temples. "I need a drink."


	5. Remember

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head and glared at Tsunade.

"For trying to sneak this into your bag." Tsunade waved one of Jiraiya's perverted books in the air.

"It's an early birthday present for Naruto." He snatched the book out of her hands. "He's not a kid anymore ya know." He stuffed the book back into his suitcase and turned for the door.

He was slapped across the face once more before he ran outside to the waiting taxi that would take him to the airport. There would be two half hour overlays in his flight from Japan to England and adding that time onto his six hour flight gave him at least four hours of sleep, two hours to work on his new book, and on hour to simply admire the senery.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. It had been a month and a half since he'd come to the castle and about a month and four days since he'd met his ghostly 'friend.' Sasuke would stalk Naruto during the day, well, aside from when he would leave the castle. Sasuke refused to step foot outside the front gates, which Naruto found rather odd.

And he didn't know why, but for some reason he felt as if he'd known Sasuke his entire life, which he knew was impossible.

Naruto replaced his towel with a pair of orange boxed and loose fitting sweatpants. He took his comb off of the dresser and proceeded to fix his hair.

Sasuke materialized behind Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck.

Naruto gave a yelp of surprise and whipped around, his face turned a deep red.

"What are you doing!" Naruto's voice came out very high pitched and if possible his blush deepened at the close contact.

"You still don't remember do you?" Sasuke sighed and loosened his grip.

"Remember what?"

Sasuke's face was suddenly very close to Naruto's own.

"This."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and his heart skipped a beat. Sasuke was kissing him. Naruto froze, his body wouldn't move no matter how badly he wished it would.

Sasuke pulled away from him and just stood the staring, as if waiting for something. Naruto regained control of his body and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"Pervert!"

"Yes?" Jiraiya opened Naruto's bedroom door and poked his head in.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and shot him a grin in greating. He snapped his head back the where Sasuke was standing only to find that the ghost had seemingly disappeared. And for some reason Naruto felt sad that he was gone.

-0-0-

Cruddy chapter I think.

5 reviews and I'll add another chapter…Oh, and I need a beta reader. Ja.


	6. The Story of My Afterlife

Naruto looked in the mirror as he smoothed out his shirt. Jiraiya was waiting for him downstairs in the main hallway.

"You look fine." Sasuke muttered as he observed Naruto from his place on the bed. It had been two hours since Jiraiya had oh-so-rudely interrupted his and Naruto's moment. Well, Sasuke's moment anyways, since Naruto's slap had been a firm confirmation that the blonde boy HADN'T enjoyed the kiss.

"Gee, that really means a lot coming from someone who hasn't been in style for at least one hundred years." The blonde grimaced when he found a stain on the collar of his shirt. He went over to his suitcase and began to look for a different one that would match the rest of his outfit.

Sasuke sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Coincidentally Naruto had chosen to stay in the same room that the two had shared all those years ago, but that also meant the Sasuke lost his sleeping quarters. The raven haired male felt somewhat angered that he couldn't simply stay in the room with Naruto. They were lovers after all. WERE is the key word.

The moment Sasuke saw Naruto he knew that it was the same Naruto of his past. The only reason Sasuke was so sure of this was because of Naruto's unique personality, that, and the fact that he had the EXACT same spiritual flow as his past lover.

"Ah ha!" Naruto pulled a black T-shirt out of his bag with the phrase 'Role Model' written in orange across the front. "See ya later Sasuke." Naruto walked to the door and waved over his shoulder at the ghost. Sasuke hn-ed as a response.

Naruto rushed down the steps, jumped over the last five, and turned the corner only to collide with Jiraiya. The yellow haired male fell on his ass with an irritated Jiraiya looking down at him.

"Where's the fire?" Naruto's adopted grandfather quirked and eyebrow.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just on my way down to meet you."

"Well next time watch where you're going. I was just on my way to your room to see what was keeping you." Jiraiya offered his hand to the blonde who accepted the offer graciously and pulled himself to his feet.

Naruto nodded and motioned toward the front door. "Shall we go?"

Jiraiya nodded and he and Naruto left the castle.

Sasuke watched from his perch atop a crumbling gargoyle as Naruto and Jiraiya sped of in the old man's silver Volvo. He stood and brushed some invisible dirt off of his pants as he let his body evaporate until he was almost see-through. Sasuke sighed and dropped onto the floor below.

"I never new that sustaining a material body that long would be so exhausting."

He ran slender fingers through his jet-black hair. He let his feet carry him to the end of the corridor before he turned left and descended a winding staircase. He stopped when he got the bottom and stared at the large iron door in front of him. He gave a soft sigh as he walked through the locked door and into his brother's 'Insanity' room.

Soon after Itachi killed the clan Sasuke began to haunt him. His elder brother was confused at first and was convinced that he was hallucinating. He was convinced that the bloody footsteps that would follow him weren't real, that the pounding on his bedroom door at night was merely his imagination, and that the boy with the hole in his chest that he would see so often in the fourth floor hallway was fake. He so desperately wished that it was his mind playing tricks on him, that it was simply a guilt trip, but after four years of this, it became too much.

He would cry out at night for family members that weren't there. He would cower in the farthest corner of his bedroom as memories of what he'd done that night flashed through his mind. And he would beg for forgiveness when he would see his younger brother's bloody form standing before him.

After a while Sasuke began to pity Itachi, and after Itachi had gone insane, Sasuke regretted what he had done. Two wrongs didn't make a right, no, make that three wrongs. The first was from their parents for not letting Itachi be with the man he loved simply because he was from a different village, but letting Sasuke be with Naruto when the blonde had been a slave. The second was Itachi who had taken his anger and rage out on his entire clan, and Naruto. The third was Sasuke's doing, who had driven his brother to insanity with guilt.

Itachi had locked himself away in the cold, isolated room where Sasuke now stood. Sasuke's feet carried him to the coffin that was placed in the center of the room. He ran his had over the rough lid and read over the first inscription.

'Uchiha Itachi

Brother,

Son,

And caring lover.'

Sasuke had carved the words himself since there was nobody else around at the time, not like he'd be able to request help from the living anyway. He traced the letter's as his eyes drifted over to the second name carved into the marble lid.

'Hoshigaki Kisame'

Sasuke was not able to think of anything to commemorate the death of his brother's secret lover. So he simply carved his name. It was his brother's last wish to lie with his love in death.

Sasuke let himself evaporate into the air and rematerialize in his and Naruto's room. He still had a half hour until Naruto was to return to the castle and he intended to prepare the room for the blonde's arrival. Tonight Sasuke's goal was to make HIS dobe remember EVERYTHING he'd forgotten, provided Jiraiya didn't ruin anything.

-0-0-0-

Thanks to all of my reviewers however few for all of your support, it's really helped me to continue writing this.

I think that this is the first of my fan fiction that I have actually enjoyed writing the first I've enjoyed writing not the first I've ever written and all of your comments and criticism has really helped… A LOT.

-P.I.


	7. Return

Naruto was laughing on his way back into the mansion with Jiraiya. He had momentarily forgotten about Sasuke and the creepiness of seeing him with the hole in his heart and such. Jiraiya was telling him about his latest novel. "Oi, Naruto. Speaking of which--here. I snuck one in my bag, she saw the other so I'll save that for another day." He handed Naruto the first volume of Icha-Icha Paradise. "Eh- Ero-sennin! Thank you!" He glomped Jiraiya, having actually wanted it.

Sasuke watched the scene from his perch on the chandelier. He rolled his eyes at the display and glanced at the grandfather clock situated in the far corner of the room. 10.30. He could wait.

Jiraiya bid him farewell at the entrance and went back to his vehicle as Naruto entered and sat on the nearest chair

"I was wondering when you'd get back. You were supposed to be done at 10." Sasuke said as he materialized in front of the blonde.

Naruto yelled in surprise and jumped, but didn't quite make it. He tripped backwards over the chair landing on the floor with a loud racket. "Ow...HEY! Warning next time, Sasuke-bastard!"

"And how exactly do I warn you dobe?" He rolled his eyes and shoved his hand in Naruto's face.

Naruto swatted it away and stood up "Well, don't pop up right in front of me. Walk towards me instead, geez."

Sasuke sighed before disappearing. "So. Why haven't you exorcised me yet?"

Naruto faltered "Uh...um...eh...because...?"

"Hmm...Because isn't an answer."  
"Uh, um...well...you seem...familiar...and until I figure that out...well...I'm not trying anything" Naruto was satsfied with his answer.

Sasuke looked at him from his place on the ceiling. "You aren't as hopeless as I thought."

"Whats THAT supposed to mean, bastard?"

"Do you trust me?"

"...maybe..." Naruto didn't like where this was going. Normally people messed with your minds if you said yes...

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" He let a small smile grace his features.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He grimaced when part of the skin on the back of his neck came off. 'I need to get out of this crappy mood, it's ruining the way I look.'

"Try me. I've heard pretty cracked up stories before, being a exorcist, I think I can handle this one."

Sasuke was suddenly in Naruto's face. "Do you belive in past lives?"

Naruto nodded. Obviously becuase of his job he believed in reincarnation.

"What would you do if you needed to tell someone, someone you loved, something that could alter their life? But they didn't remember you. What would you do?"

"Hmmm...I'd do anything that I had done with them in the past life to jog their memory."

"Do you trust me?"

"...yeah."

Sasuke put his forehead against Naruto's. "Don't get mad at me." He kissed him. Sasuke watched Naruto's face intently for any reaction, be it good or bad.

Naruto was shocked and naturally, being shocked, pushed him away. "The hell!"

"Just taking your advice." He bowed his head. "I never meant to make you angry."

Naruto felt heat creep up his neck and his face flushed red

Sasuke vanished again. And this time didn't reappear.

Naruto felt himself calm his beating heart down. 'Wh-why am I...happy?' he thought.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto, his body invisible to the human eye. Blood seeped from the wound in his chest and his eyes sunk further into his skull. He would give anything to get things back to the way they were.

Naruto shok his head before proceeding to his chambers, awaiting the next day of life

Sasuke followed Naruto a smirk played across his lips as he awaited the blonde's reaction when he saw the room. He had even gone the extra mile to get rid of the electric lighting, the room was just as it was those 100 some years ago.

Naruto turned on a light. Nothing happened. He tried desperatly before replacing the bulb. Nothing. He sighed laying down for the night

"I see you got my gift." THe candles that were in the room came to life. The flames cast a warm glow across the room and illuminated Sasuke who was standing at the foot of the bed.

Naruto jumped up in surprise only to trip in the covers and fall

Sasuke walked over and hoisted the blonde to his feet. "Remember anything?"

Naruto yanked away face heating up again

"Seriously. Look around. Does anything come to mind?"

Naruto seemed to have 'flashbacks' of the past...slowly and short. "Eh...s-something..."

Sasuke looke hopeful. "What?"

"Just...stuff...This room from before..."

Sasuke looked even more dead then he did before. "No events? Nothing?"

"No... sorry..."

Sasuke sighed and fell back onto the bed. "That's okay. I just..." He lowered his voice. "Miss you is all."

Naruto put a delicate arm around Sasuke.

Sasuke's head jerked to the side to look at Naruto. "What are you doing?"

Naruto shrugged "For comfort, I guess"

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and forced the lump in his throat back down. "Thanks, but it's not needed."

Naruto sighed letting go slowly.

"And what are you sighing about?" Sasuke rolled over and burried his head in a pillow, if he started crying he didn't want Naruto to see.

"Becuase...I...I feel a sense of loss." Naruto replied shakily.

"Loss of what?" Sasuke picked his head up and stared at him.

"I don't know...I feel empty..."

"Yeah, well..." Sasuke sighed and sat up. "I'll tell you what you aren't remembering, but you won't believe me."

"Tell me!" He whined bouncing excitedly

Sasuke chuckled. "Just as energetic as I remembered you to be." He layed back on the bed. "You might want to sit down."

Naruto did as he was told and leaned close to listen.

Sasuke sighed before telling Naruto everything, from the day the the Uchiha family bought him as a slave to the day they died. He watched Naruto's face the entire time; he was quite afraid of what the blonde would say when he was finished. Naruto was in shock.

Sasuke grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. "Ya know what? Don't even say anything. I'll leave without you telling me to." He put the pillow back, sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 'Well that was smart, Sasuke! He'll exorcise you for sure now!'

Naruto grabbed his hand "Wait! Don't go...please."

Sasuke sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that night. "Hmm?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist

Sasuke tensed. 'I swear if he's doing this just because he feels like he has to...' "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm starting t-to remember. Th-the feelings a-are coming b-back..."

"That's just because I told you they should be there. I don't want to force you into soomething that you don't want." He took the arms from around his waist and put them in Naruto's lap.

"N-no...when...when you kissed me before...I-I enjoyed it. I r-really did"

"Then why did you push me away?"

"I was shocked! If someone just kissed you, wouldn't you be shocked too!"

"Not really. I had far too many fangirls when I was alive; I'm used to it."

"Well I was shocked. I mean, I-I'd never been kissed before really..."

Sasuke put their foreheads together. "I don't see why..." He ccupped Naruto's face. "You seem perfect to me."

Naruto blushed deeply "W-well...the one girl I-I liked,...g-got together with s-some creepy e-eyebrow g-guy..."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"Y-yeah...she kept re-rejecting me though"

Sasuke frowned and his eyes completely vanished from the sockets. "Why would anyone reject you."

Naruto jumped back in shock "GAH! your-your eyes!"

"Sorry...that kind of thing just, happens when you're dead. I didn't meant o scare you."

"It just, startled me. Thats all "

"What about your job? You still have to exorcise me, right?"

Naruto had forgotten apparently. "O-oh...I-I kinda forgot..."

"You should think of something to tell your boss...or you can do as you're told." Sasuke looked over at him. "I'd understand if you did."

Naruto, despite everything telling him not too, embraced Sasuke in a big hug "I-I couldn't."

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back. "You could, and I have a feeling that you'll be forced to. If not you, someone else will."

Naruto frowned. "How about...every time somone comes in you hide? Then I can say I exorcised you."

"You can't stay here forever. Eventually your job will take you elsewhere." He kissed the top of Naruto's head. "No, let's not talk about this now, problems can wait till tomorrow."

Naruto captured Sasuke's lips gently.

Sasuke's eye sockets widened slightly before they closed. "Nng-" He ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and flicked some of the candles off.

Naruto pulled Sasuke on top of him, and the bed.

Sasuke put his hands on either side of Naruto's head and lapped at the blonde's bottom lip.

Naruto opened his mouth slowly for entrance

Sasuke devoured Naruto's mouth with his and pressed his body against him. He pulled back. "Please tell me you aren't just doing this because you feel bad for me." He looked at him through half lidded eye sockets.

Naruto shook his head "No. I love you." He drew Sasuke back with lust in mind when kissing Sasuke passionately.

Sasuke moaned and ran his hands up Naruto's sides.

Naruto grew tense and a tent formed in his pants. Sasuke rubbed against him and pulled out of the kiss, gasping at the friction.

Naruto rolled so he was at the bottom.

Sasuke ran a bony hand down Naruto chest. He stopped at the hem of his shirt before he lifted it to caress to blonde's chest.

Naruto moaned as the cold hand touched hot skin.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt a lifted it up and over his head. He returned his attention to Naruto's chest and began kissing a trail fron his collar bone to his navel and back. Sasuke undid Naruto's belt as he sucked on one of his nipples. He ran a hand up the blondes thigh. "Wanna see a trick?"

Naruto shivered but nodded; Sasuke's touch felt great.

Sasuke's right hand detached itself from his arm and went up to Naruto's face to caress the blonde's cheek. His left hand also detached itself and snuck beneath Naruto's pant line.

Naruto went rigid but it felt so good. A moan escaped his lips.

"Just tell me if I'm being to creepy." Sasuke returned to kissing the blonde as his right hand continued to stroke his hair and his left hand continued to stroke something entirely different.

Naruto moaned as his cell phone rang. He swore.

Sasuke's right hand returned to his wrist and he got off of the blonde. He left hand however stayed where it was and continued what it was doing.

Naruto answered the phone "What do you want old hag?"

"Just checking up. Sakura wanted me to see if you've finished your job yet…Have you?" Sasuke lay down on the bed and watched Naruto. His left hand still hadn't come back to him.

Naruto shivered "U-um. I-I'm working on it Tsunade-baa."

"Naruto what's wrong? You're stuttering."

Sasuke absent-mindedly began to pick away at some exposed muscle near his ribcage.

"It's just a bit ch-chilly here. I'm curling up under blankets but something is making me chilly."

Sasuke quirked and eyebrow and smirk the hand picked up its pace. "Are you sure? Jiraiya won't be leaving for another week, I could have him come over if you want."

"I-I'm fine! Really. Talk to you tomorrow baa-sama!" He hung up

Tsunade stared at the phone before slamming it onto the receiver. "Brat."

Sasuke looked over. "So, who was that?"

"M-my grandma."

Nyeh. For those who are wondering, the worse of a mood Sasuke's in the more corpse-ish he looks. Anywho, this chapter hasn't gone though my beta reader yet so tell me if there are any mistakes. That and I'm not updating this story every other day. Provided my beta is up to the challenge.

Chapter eight will be posted later tonight. once again no beta reader.


	8. Surprise, Surprise

Sasuke swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'll be taking that back now." Sasuke pointed to Naruto's crotch.

Naruto pouted slightly, disappointed. "Already?" he whined.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "You're granny kind of ruined the moment."

"Damn her," he muttered under his breath

Sasuke stretched his left arm out. "We'll finish another time."

"Fine, fine," Naruto sighed, still a bit disappointed. Sasuke laughed a bit at that before he heard someone calling Naruto's name downstairs.

Sasuke turned his head toward the door. "What was that?"

Naruto blinked. "I didn't hear anything."

"Listen."

Naruto strained his ears. He heard a voice down the hall, calling his name. His eyes widened. "Oh, no. Kiba."

Sasuke looked at the door and back at Naruto before he vanished. Not 5 seconds later did Kiba walk in.

"Hey Naruto! I've been calling you for a while now. Didn't ya hear me?"

"Uhh, no, sorry, Kiba; I didn't," said Naruto, sweatdropping. He realized with horror that Sasuke had forgotten his hand--and said hand was driving Naruto completely insane.

Kiba eyed Naruto's pants. "What the hell Naruto?"

Naruto sweatdropped, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. "What's...what?"

Kiba pointed to Naruto's pants. "You got a rat in there or something?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Uh...uh...I don't know...err, sorry, Kiba, I have to go to the...bathroom!" he cried, rushing past Kiba and into the bathroom, where he unzipped his pants to free the hand.

Kiba stared at where Naruto had been standing not moments before, blinked once...twice. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing!" Naruto called. He quickly went to the bathroom, to calm his erection, and walked back to the bedroom, dreading facing Kiba

Kiba glared at Naruto before he saw something at the blonde's feet... "Please tell me I'm dreaming. I don't remember signing up for a spot on the 'Adam's Family.'"

Naruto looked down--at his feet was Sasuke's hand. He groaned, slapped his forehead, then sank onto the bed. "You don't want to know, okay?"

Kiba looked at the hand again then back to Naruto. "That's what was in your pants?" A look of horror crossed Kiba's face. "You're screwing the ghost aren't you?"

A deep crimson blush took over Naruto's face. "M-maybe..." he mumbled. "Probably...yes."

Kiba's heart stopped for a brief second be fore he exploded on the blonde completely. "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! HE KILLED LIKE FIVE FREAKING PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?"

Naruto avoided eye contact. "That wasn't his fault. He was asleep."

Kiba took a deep breath. "Look, I just...worry about you. You're like a little brother to me." He sighed. "But if he makes you happy... Wait. Since when have you been gay?"

Naruto huffed. "I'm not gay. I'm bi," he said haughtily.

"Fine. Bi." Kiba plopped down beside Naruto. "But seriously. Are you sure you really like him?"

"I don't just like him...I mean...he kissed me. It was really unexpected, and I reacted wrong, but...I liked it." He finally looked Kiba in the eye. "I really think I'm in love with him, Kiba."

Kiba looked at his friend. "Naruto look...You and...you haven't forgotten that you're an exorcist right? I mean, well..." He took rubbed his eyes. "This is really complicated."

"You're telling me," he mumbled darkly.

Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair. "If you're sure you really love him I won't tell anybody." He raised his right hand. "I promise. So...tell me about him."

"I really don't know all that much, really. About his background, that is."

"Well...what's he like personality wise? What's he look like?" Kiba fell back on the bed his legs dangling over the bottom.

"Well, he's really mellow, from what I've seen--doesn't get mad very easily. He's kind of quiet. I think he has a really horrible past, because he acts really sad a lot of the time. He's got dark hair and these dark, intense eyes that just...draw you in..." he faded off, a dazed look in his eye, then came back to earth, blushing.

Kiba snorted. "You sound like a love sick school girl."

"That's because he is."

Naruto turned around quickly, cracking his neck in the process. "S-Sasuke!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke pushed off from the wall and gave a half hearted wave with his good arm. "Hey."

Kiba couldn't move for a moment. His eyes widened. Naruto, for lack of anything better to say or do, picked up Sasuke's hand off the floor and tossed it to him.

Sasuke caught the hand and placed it back on its wrist. "So. What all did you say about me?" He sat down behind Naruto and put his chin on the top of his head.

Kiba trembled a bit. "Y-you said he had...dark eyes. B-b-but..." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Hey, why did your eyes disappear?" he asked as if it were nothing more than asking him why he'd changed his shirt.

"I'm in a bad mood." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "It just got worse when you told me no one was willing to date you. I don't know why I haven't gone back to normal yet though."

Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's neck. "How can you be in a bad mood when I'm around?" he asked in a mock pout.

"It's not as bad as it was before." Sasuke gave a near misroscopic smile. "You gonna introduce me?"

"Oh, right," said Naruto. He turned to Kiba. "Kiba, this is Sasuke. Sasuke," he gestured toward Kiba. "Kiba. He's my coworker," he added.

Sasuke held his hand out the one that was not in naru's pants "pleasure."

Kiba nodded and, relaxing a bit, accepted the hand. "Ditto."

Sasuke nodded and returned his hold on Naruto and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you later. You two probably want to talk."

Naruto smiled. "You're right; I haven't talked to Kiba in a while."

Sasuke nodded to Kiba before getting off of the bed and leaving.

Kiba was the first to speak after Sasuke's departure. "Well that was interesting."

"He's a pretty interesting guy, yeah," Naruto agreed. "Considering he's dead and all. Anyway, how's your love life? Anything good happen lately?"

"Nope not lately. Hinata's visiting Neji and Tenten, so nothing really can happen."

"Wish everyone could visit me," said Naruto. "I'm not leaving here, that's for sure."

Kiba laughed. "I figured you wouldn't. How did you two hook up anyways?"

"Oh no," Naruto groaned. "Please don't tell me you want the whole story."

"You thought I'd leave it at 'Naruto's dating a ghost, no questions asked' come on you know me better then that."

"Yeah, you're right, I do." He sighed and launched into the whole reincarnation deal; complete with detail.

By the end of the story Kiba was staring into space. After a minute or two though he doubled over in laughter. "Oh, MAN! You're joking right?" He took a deep breath.

Naruto blinked. "What's so funny?"

Kiba picked himself off of the floor and wiped a tear from his eye. "You're joking right?" He eyed Naruto. "I mean, you weren't really a slave for that guy and all that other stuff, right?"

Feeling almost offended, Naruto said "No, I'm not joking...that was all truth."

Kiba adopted a lost look. Akamaru had fallen asleep on the bed a long while ago. "You mean you two were really lovers? You're really supposed to be a 150 year old ghost?"

"That's what he told me."

Kiba slapped his head. "NARUTO! HE TOLD YOU? ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND DUE TO 'LOVE!' GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!" Kiba sighed. "Do you even remember anything on your own? If so then he was telling the truth, if not well...you got played."

"I remember some things…Like...when he reorganized my room, the way it was back then...I had weird short flashbacks."

"Of what? What 'memories' could a ROOM possibly bring back?"

"Uh..." he blushed. "Well, it is a bedroom..." he muttered.

True to his reputation, Kiba was totally CLUELESS. "So?"

Naruto leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "Kiba," he said. "You are the most clueless person i have ever met in my entire life. EVER."

"No I'm not. It's a bedroom!" Kiba glared at him. "Anyone would be clueless."

Naruto slapped his forehead and fell onto his back on the bed. "Kiba. Has a little word called 'sex' ever punctured that thick skull of yours?"

Kiba paled. "You mean...you saw, you and h-him doing it? On this bed." He pointed.

Naruto couldn't help himself. He started to chuckle, then laugh aloud, and then just started laughing madly.

"EEEWWWWWWWWWW!" Kiba launched himself backwards and almost tripped. "AND I SAT ON THAT!"

Naruto laughed even harder at that. "Yup!" he managed to choke out.

Kiba began to hop around in a little circle chanting 'ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, I'm scarred for life!'

Naruto finally got control of himself after about three minutes of laughing his ass off. "Fine, if you're going to be that immature about it, I'll go get you a chair from the dining room or something."

"No that's fine just..." He shivered. "I haven't seen him 'normally' yet is all. So all I saw was you doing it with a corpse."

Naruto laughed again, but stopped quickly this time. 'Better not tell him about what almost happened...'

"I guess looks really don't matter though." He smiled slightly. "As long as you're happy...If you don't mind my asking, who topped?"

Naruto considered for a moment. "Uh...I'd have to say Sasuke."

Kiba stopped himself from twitching at the thought. "Bet you were sore for a while."

"I wouldn't know. Hey Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come over? It's almost midnight."

"Your grandma called me and told me to go check on you since Jiraiya was already asleep."

"Oh…"

Kiba sat back on the bed and looked out the window. "Hey, is that Sasuke?"

Naruto looked as well. "No, that's not him," he said immediately, knowing Sasuke anywhere. He strode over without another moment's hesitation and opened the window. "Who're you?" he asked.

The ghost turned around and stared at Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Why should I tell you when you won't even tell me who you are?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Uchiha Itachi. Do you not remember me?"

"Itachi..." he repeated slowly. He got sudden flashbacks in his head--screaming, crying, a fierce pain...then darkness...through the darkness floated Sasuke's voice. "ANIKI!" Naruto came back to his senses. "Sasuke's older brother?"

He eyed Naruto. "Hai."


	9. Akastuki

"What in the world are you doing here?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "You..." suddenly he fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his head. He was overcome with flashbacks, memories of the past. He was burning with pain...Itachi pointed a gun at him...then nothing. "You...You...Ahhhh..." Naruto felt like he had an enormous headache.

Kiba fell to his knees at his friend's side. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Itachi watched Naruto curiously. 'Why is he...alive? Hmm...I'll have to ask Sasuke later.'

Naruto shook his head and it cleared. He looked up at Itachi, looking angry this time. "What are you doing here?" he asked fiercely.

Itachi took a step back even though he knew the blonde couldn't possibly get to him. "To see my little brother. Now, please, where is he?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he demanded.

"I need to talk to him." Itachi's patience was wearing thin. "It's important." Kiba remained silent through the exchange.

Naruto glanced at Kiba for advice.

Kiba shrugged. "I don't really know either of them...eh. That well at least."

Naruto slapped his forehead, then looked at Itachi.

"There." Naruto pointed out the open door, down the hallway and towards the room where Itachi's own body lay at rest.

Itachi nodded before vanishing.

"What was that about" Kiba stared at Naruto curiously.

Naruto sank onto the bed, rubbing his temples. "That was Sasuke's older brother...he killed both Sasuke and myself."

Kiba blink. "And you told him where Sasuke was, why?"

"Well, he can't kill Sasuke again, can he?"

Kiba huffed. "I'm just saying. Sibling rivalry isn't cool man. They could tear down this place if they go at it."

"I know, Kiba, but...What else could I have done?" Naruto's face dropped.

"Wanna go and play spy?"

That seemed to brighten the mood a bit. "Eh...sure, why not?"

Kiba grinned and headed for the door, dragging Naruto by the arm. "So, where are they?" Naruto steered Kiba down several hallways before stopping at the burial chamber and pressed his ear to the door.

Kiba copied Naruto. "I can't hear anything."

"Neither can I," agreed Naruto, then pressed his ear to the keyhole, gesturing to Kiba to listen at the bottom of the door

"What do you mean you can't find him? You two were buried together!." Sasuke paused. "Maybe he crossed over without you."

There was another pause. "I...don't like to think like that," said Itachi, barely audible.

There was a long silence. "Where haven't you looked yet?"

"I've obviously not looked outside the castle...and I couldn't bear to look in the basement."

"And why is that?"

There was yet another pause. "Private reasons, little brother," Itachi whispered.

"Private reasons that occurred before or after my death?"

"Before."

Sasuke huffed. "Well...I could help you look..."

Kiba looked up at Naruto. "What are they talking about?"

Naruto shrugged then made shushing noises--they were talking again.

"You are perfectly welcome to look in the basement, little brother. In fact, I would consider myself indebted if you did," Itachi said. His voice was beginning to crack.

"Alright." There was a shuffling of feet. "But seriously Itachi, what is keeping you from going in the basement?"

There was muffled crying on the other side of the door.

Sasuke put an arm around Itachi. "Fine, the answer this." He sighed. "Why wouldn't they let you two be together anyway?"

"Because...He's from the fucking land of WATER!" He screamed this last word and breaking glass could be heard--apparently he'd thrown something. "THAT'S WHY! BECAUSE HE WASN'T FROM HERE!" Itachi's sobs could be heard clearly now.

Sasuke hugged his brother. "Itachi...please calm down. Do you think he'd be happy to see you like this?"

Tears streamed down the ghost's face. "Why? Why couldn't they..." he sobbed quietly. "Why couldn't they just let us be together?"

"I...I don't know. It wasn't fair it really wasn't." Sasuke rubbed cirles in his brother's back. "What they put you two through wasn't right."

Itachi's voice shook with sobs as he asked, "Why? Why?" again and again.

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Itachi...why won't you look in the basement. Did something happen between you two down there?"

"It's...it's where we..." Itachi was overcome with sobs and couldn't speak for a moment; then he said something so quietly that Naruto couldn't hear it, no matter how close he pressed his ear to the keyhole.

"Shh...Itachi please. He wouldn't want to see you like this." He paused. "Come on we'll both look in the basement."

Naruto panicked when he heard this and dragged Kiba by his wrist back to the bedroom, in case the two brothers decided to use the door.

Kiba looked back to make sure the brother's hadn't seen them. "What was that about?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kiba, you dumbass. Obviously something important happened between Itachi and Kisame in the basement."

Kiba looked at him curiously. "Kisame? Naruto you know I'm clueless as to who or what that is right?"

Naruto groaned and said, "Itachi's boyfriend, Kiba. They can't find him."

"Oh." Kiba looked back again. "They needed to discuss this alone because?"

"Well, Itachi was being a bit violent. And anyway, would you want to be seen crying by two people you hardly know? Err..." he corrected himself. "One person you hardly know?"

Kiba opened the door to Naruto's room and ran over to the bed. "So…why do you think they can't find him? I mean how could it take 150 years to search one castle?"

"I dunno. Wanna go spy again?"

Kiba shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do"

-scene-

Itachi's hands were balled into fists as they descended through the floors.

"Quit moping." Sasuke looked at his brother. "It'll be worth it when we find him."

Itachi resisted the urge to say "IF we find him." They were now in the basement--not a cold, bare, empty place with a stone floor, but a carpeted and fully furnished living area, complete with a kitchen and bed. Itachi tried not to look over at the closed door to the bedroom.

"I didn't know that the repair crew modernized the basement too." He said as he entered the living area. "So where should we start?"

"Oh...I...I don't know. Kitchen, I suppose..."

Sasuke looked over at the bedroom door and sighed, then proceeded toward the kitchen area. "You know you need to face it sooner or later."

Itachi didn't answer; he was too busy trying to force the lump in his throat to go away.

Sasuke entered the kitchen. "It's okay to cry you know. We all have emotions." He finished looking through the kitchen and moved into the main dining area.

Itachi shook his head, but otherwise ignored his brother. With a glance at the younger boy, he turned on his heel and walked purposefully toward the bedroom. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing now, but he steeled himself and flung the door open.

Sasuke was about to say something to his brother when he noticed that the man was gone. He looked over his shoulder and saw him heading toward the room that he'd shared with his lover. He smiled to himself.

Itachi walked into the room with his eyes squeezed shut for a moment, then opened them slowly. What he saw made the tears fall faster from his eyes.

It was empty.

Itachi fell his knees, sobbing into his hands. Not only was Kisame not there, but this room reminded him so much of his dead lover.

Someone put a hand in Itachi's shoulder. "Why the long face, Ita-chan?"

Itachi turned around so fast that he cracked his neck. "K-...Ki...Kisame." he whispered, and proceeded to glomp Kisame, arms tight around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

Kisame wrapped his arms around the Uchiha. "Hey, calm down. I'm here. It's okay." He rubbed patterns over Itachi's neck, shoulders, and back.

"I'm not sad!" Itachi exclaimed, not releasing his death grip on Kisame. "I've never been happier as long as I can remember!"

Sasuke walked into the room to check on his brother. "Itachi what happened I heard you cry-" His eyes widened. "Impossible I didn't actually think we'd find him…."

Itachi finally let go of Kisame and turned to Sasuke, eyes still brimming with tears. "Not impossible, little brother. Not impossible at all."

Sasuke smiled. "Glad to hear it." He turned and left the room. "Now if you'll excuse me there's someone waiting for me upstairs."

Itachi turned to Kisame again, eyes shining. "I missed you," he said.

At the same time, Naruto yelped and once again dragged Kiba away by his wrist.

Kiba looked at his wrist. "I'm gonna feel that later..."

"You might have felt more than that if Sasuke had caught us," said Naruto darkly. "Then again...he might have just rolled his eyes and called me a dobe."

"You mean like I would have even if you hadn't followed me?" Sasuke continued to walk about ten feet behind the two. "Dobe."

Naruto nudged Kiba. "See?" he said under his breath.

"Never said you'd be wrong," Kiba replied.

Sasuke caught up with them and took Naruto's free hand in his. "So how much did you hear?"

"The whole thing," Naruto said shamelessly.

"You used to spy on me allot when we were alive...well...when I was alive anyways."

Naruto shrugged. "Guess it's just in my nature, then." He squeezed Sasuke's hand. "It didn't bug you too much, did it?"

Sasuke squeezed back. "Not much at all. You're just lucky that Itachi didn't catch you."

Naruto yawned. "Bad temper, eh?"

"Notice how WE who did nothing to mess with his love-life were brutally murdered regardless. Though we don't fight anymore, I still don't trust him completely"

"Point," Naruto conceded and yawned again.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest. "It's late and you need sleep." He looked at Kiba. "There's a guest bedroom across from ours if you'd like to spend the night."

"Nah," Kiba said. "I've got to get home to my girlfriend before she dies of worry. She's really nervous like that."

Sasuke nodded, and picked Naruto up. "Good night then."

"Night," Kiba said, walking away and letting himself out of the castle.

Sasuke nudged Naruto's head. "You're that tired?"

"No! I'm not tired at...at...a..." he was cut off by a huge yawn.

"Of course you aren't." Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and carried him up the stairs and to their room.

Naruto trusted Sasuke completely and nuzzled into his shoulder, arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Hmm..." Sasuke put Naruto down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "You might not want to do that. You could end up with a face full of muscle tissue."

Naruto laughed lightly, even though he knew Sasuke wasn't joking it was still funny. He gazed at Sasuke. "Why aren't you back to normal, Sasuke?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know. I really don't." He sat on the side of the bed. "Does it bother you too much?"

Naruto shook his head. "I was just wondering."

"I thought that maybe you'd know something, being an exorcist and all." He lay down and joined Naruto under the blankets.

Naruto disregarded Sasuke's earlier warning and nuzzled his head to Sasuke's chest anyway. "I've never heard about anything like this, actually," he admitted.

"That's alright. It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Now sleep. God knows you need it."

Naruto fell silent and closed his eyes, and shortly fell into a deep slumber as a soft red glow formed at the back of Sasuke's eye sockets.

"Until the morn."

-scene-

"Kisame?"

"Hmm?" Kisame looked at his lover who was curled against his chest.

"Where have you been for all this time?"

"Akastuki."

Itachi's eyes widened. "They're back?"

Kisame nodded. "And much stronger then they were before."

"We have to keep them away from Naruto and Sasuke."

"I know koi (1) I know."

(1) Koi- love


	10. Note

Sorry for the delay, but I am changing my writing style so it could take me a while to post the next chapter. There is no need to re-read any of the previous chapters I am simply changing how they are written.

Oh, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of my beta reader so if you spot any mistakes please, someone, tell me. I'll give her another week to get back to me, if I don't hear from her then I'll see if Istas would like to beta this story as well as Before the Dawn, which I hope to post by the end of the week.

-Sue


End file.
